the duel
by fitzy boom
Summary: 8 girls plus 8 boys all in one house for challenges against their powers will bring new love,secrets,enemies and more
1. Chapter 1

**Part.1-on our way**

Every year in alfea they have a game or as they call challenges for the fairies to test their powers and for the red fountain boys too. This year they picked some of the girls and some of the boys, even some new people. It was held in the planet of solaria which is also known as the most beautiful place with sun all the time. And its also Stella planet. Certain girls got called down to faragondas office, they were called down because they were the ones who were going for training. But it was only 4 girls from alfea, 4 other girls from another planet. And the same with the boys.

"may I have layla, bloom, flora and Svetlana please" faragonda called into the class that had the girls in them.

"ok" the teacher said as the girls walked out and into her office

"as you may know the challenges for your powers are coming up soon. Therefore I chose you girls to go this year, pack as much, even tough there are eliminations you might stay longer. You will be leaving tomorrow and I will expect a call each day from at least 1 of you" she said explaining everything.

"yes miss" Svetlana said

The girls went up and packed Svetlana had questions and a lot of them.

"I wonder who form red fountain is going?" she said packing bathing suits

"yeah maybe sky" bloom said

"or riven" musa said daydreaming

"or…helia" she said blushing

"I just want to know what other new people are going" layla said finding her outfits.

Svetlana and layla were single, but the rest weren't. soon the rest of the girls came up and automatically asked what happened.

"spill it!" Stella said barging into the room

"were going to the challenges in solaria" bloom said

"no way! My planet and I can't even go...ughh not fair" she said complaining

"but this year there's eliminations" Svetlana said

"and new people" layla added

The girls talked and talked until the girls thought it was time to rest since they were leaving early. Come 6 a.m Svetlana was the 1st to wake up and get the rest up. They all did there hair and left the rest of the girls a note saying.

"were leaving really early today so we didn't want to wake you up. But we'll talk soon, love Musa, Bloom, flora and Svetlana"

The girls got on to a transporter bus and headed for the beautiful place of solaria. Where they were going to find many, new loves, secrets, enemies and friends.


	2. meeting new people

**Part.2-meeting the new people**

The girls finally arrive and a bus is waiting for them. once they get on the bus they see everyone who's is going to be in the challenges. There was riven, Brandon, sky and helia. But there were some other boys also, as well as girls.

"oh hey guys" musa said walking up to riven and kissing him on the cheek.

Svetlana took a seat and just starred as everyone was talking. In the corner of her eye was a guy who caught her attention. He was with the other boys and Svetlana wanted to know about him. But she kept quiet while the rest of the girls were talking to the guys from red fountain a girl from the other school came up to Svetlana's seat and sat next to her.

"hi, im Tina" said a girl with medium dark brown hair, big brown eyes and big lips.

"oh im Svetlana" she said shaking Tina's hand

"so, you come from?" Tina said questioning

"oh alfea, the school in magix" she said as they talked.

"cool, im from alpha, the school in rancho" Tina said flicking her hair back.

In the group of the other girls was a blonde one sitting all by herself, a dark brown haired girl with baby blue eyes and another blonde one with curly hair.

"hey. Who's that girl al by herself?" Svetlana questioned

"oh, that's Beth, a.k.a the bitch, just don't even bother talking to her, she'd get on your nerves and you'd end up beating her up" Tina said sounding tough.

Tina looked like a tough girl, well...she was. Then the other 2 girls came and started talking to Tina and Svetlana.

"hey" the other blonde haired girl said

"hi, im Svetlana" she said

"im diem" she said back to Svetlana

"im robin" the dark haired girl said to Svetlana.

"cool" Svetlana said

The girls just started talking and talking, but back where bloom,musa and so on were they were talking

"hey, I guess Svetlana already met new people" layla said

"yeah" Brandon said

The boys from rancho were talking. There was Johnny, ct, Kenny and Wes. Johnny was kind of quiet because it was his first time going to one of the challenges but he stayed cool.

They finally got to a big house with a pool and a beautiful view. As soon as everyone got off the bus, they went inside and tried finding rooms.

Everyone was rushing, all except ct. he took it nice and slow with Kenny at his side.

"man, all these people rushing for no reason" he said smoothly

And right there he found the biggest room in the house.

"you see, all you need is time" he said while taking his sunglasses off.

Svetlana, Tina and diem found a room with 3 beds and a room next 2 it with one. That was were robin would stay. Bloom flora and musa found a room the same exact thing and layla had the separate room. Kenny, Wes and Johnny stayed in a room with 3 beds. Beth found a room right next to tinas and the girls. For sure now there would be problems.


End file.
